


From Gameplay To Foreplay

by HannaBellLecter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cause smut, F/M, Gamer AU - Freeform, Gonna continue every month hopefully, Only edited, Prompt Based, Rating subject to change, TPTH BVDN, Updated to explicit due to the graphic smut, didn't add more content cause where is the fun in that, short random story, trying to stay motivated into writing, working with what I dished out that night, yes there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaBellLecter/pseuds/HannaBellLecter
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta meet through online gaming and finally decide to set a date for meeting in person. (More to come...)





	1. Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> I joined TPTH's BVDN (Bulma/Vegeta Drabble Night) and this is what I came up with based on the prompts given. I've decided to run with it and see where it leads in hopes of keeping my motivation to write up. That being said, this story has NO plot or outline! I'm going where the prompts take me which is not too different for how I write anyway. BVDN's are monthly, so expect another small chapter next month (It's a mature BVDN so, SMUT)!
> 
> If you want in on this, hit me with a msg/email and I'll dish out an invite to their Discord! These do last a few hours but participating is still rather loose. It turned out to be more fun than I expected (and now I have yet another story on my plate but meh, I needed the motivation while I get back into my others). I'm also gonna be doing other events for Saiyan_Tales (formerly Radipocalypse), so if you're interested in more than Vegebul follow us! [Tumblr](https://saiyan--tales.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Saiyan_Tales) | [Discord](https://discord.gg/huQHnsv) | [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Tales/collections)
> 
> Edit: This story is moderated! I normally don't moderate, but seeing as how this isn't a normal story, I felt it was necessary. So if you dont see your comment, I have it and will approve it when I can. Keep in mind that if you're rude or tell me I'm not doing this right, you will not be approved. THIS IS FICTION AND JUST PRACTICE! Don't be a Fic Dick!

[ ](http://thats-my-bulma.tumblr.com)

Prompt 1: Loading

He stared at the loading screen, watching as the bar reached almost the end and stopped. Only 2% left and nothing.

“HURRY UP!” He growled as his patience began to wear thin. Most nights it wouldn’t matter – he would just restart or blow it off altogether – but not tonight.

Tonight was different. There was a task he needed to finish, a goal to reach. He needed to win, beat _her_ to the punch. If only he could get past the loading screen!

Vegeta continued to stare, eye twitching in frustration. _“Technology is the wave of the future,”_ they said, _“life will be better,”_ they added. Yet nothing ever fucking worked when he needed it too!

“Piece of shit,” he hissed lowly as he forced himself to give in to a reboot of the system.

He checked the time on his wall clock and sighed. It was still early, maybe he’d have better luck within a few minutes.

Pressing the power button, Vegeta waited patiently as the screen began to show signs of life. Slowly, everything was falling into place. The loading bar reaching the 100% mark in the first 2 minutes, better than the 15 he had waited prior.

“FINALLY!” he exclaimed as the bright home screen declared “login to enter.”

 

 

Prompt 2: Crash

Bulma used her time wisely, stocking her gear with everything she would need to accomplish her task. At least, she hoped it was everything she would need.

These things were always so hard to prepare for! You never knew what was going to happen, even if you had a detailed guide on the event.

She noticed there were only a few people in her group – noticed that _he_ wasn’t there yet. She let out a scoff and rolled her eyes.

Typical. He probably was having some sort of tantrum after their last encounter. It wasn’t her fault she had been able to log in before the last event. It wasn’t her fault that she had taken the task he wanted, but that’s what it was like here. A free for all.

She looked out for herself the way she assumed he did. There weren’t any rules, just first come, first served.

The home screen flickered, her eyes widening in surprise at the sudden checkered pattern reflecting in her eyes.

“No. No no no no no!!! NO! Not now!”

Without much she could do, her system crashed. The black screen staring back at her while she gaped.

This had never happened to her before! She had the best of the best when it came to technology! Capsule Corp didn’t have problems with tech, they fixed and upgraded it!

A loud scream was heard throughout the grounds, birds flying away in a hurry from the sudden shrill sound 

“WHY ME?!” she whined as she quickly hurried to restart – praying to Kami that she wouldn’t lose her entire stock and have to start completely over.

 

 

Prompt 3: Game Over

They were both in and on the same team no less. “Whatever,” grouched Vegeta. Better in the same squad than against each other and fighting for the same thing.

The game was over and the group chat was dwindling down to just a few.

“Great work back there, Vegeta. I thought I was a done for!”

“Hmph! The only reason I went back for you was because we get a better score for all of our team withstanding the hell-storm. You’re not special.”

Bulma rolled her eyes and tried not to make a gagging sound into her mic. Last time she had gotten many rude, sexually based comments for doing so.

“Look, can't we just get along for 5 minutes. I’m thanking you to be polite, take it and be nice for once in your life,” sneered Bulma, her tone reflecting such.

Vegeta clicked his tongue as was usual for him in awkward situations. “Bite me, gamer skank. You know these pleasantries aren’t necessary and we don’t need to be _nice._ We came, we conquered, we’re moving on.”

“So _bitter!_ It’s like you’re still mad my team won last time,” laughed Bulma. “It's okay though, my XP is higher than ever thanks to you!”

The growl came through the speakers and almost immediately everyone else suddenly had important things to take care of.

“Looks like it’s just us now,” commented Bulma.

“GAME OVER,” replied Vegeta in a less angry tone.

 

 

Prompt 4: Save

Bulma made sure to save her game and was sure Vegeta was doing the same. She went to the server settings and made sure to switch their chat to a more private setting.

She knew he wasn’t the type that would speak casually if it meant anyone could sneak in and hear him.

“There, we’re officially alone. I don’t understand why you insist on doing this every time. Why can’t we just exchange numbers and be done with it?”

She could hear some rustling on the other end and a few buttons being pressed before his deep, smooth voice came through. It was the tone he used only for her, only when they were alone.

“I told you, it’s more fun this way.”

“Fun? Sneaking around and acting like I’m not worth your time is _fun_ to you?”

“Hehehe, yes. It’s not that you aren’t worth my time, it’s the reactions we’ll get when we’re finally caught. Don’t tell me you’re going soft on me?”

Bulma smiled and tried to hide the amusing tone she always had about her when he talked this way. She thought back to the first time they ever talked alone. He had been a charming flirt – the exact opposite that she had been prepared for.

He made it clear that he didn’t want anything serious and just the same, didn’t want his business known publicly. She had agreed, wanting the same thing of just something fun on the side.

“No, I’m not going _soft_. I just… I don’t know, kinda feel like we can still have our fun without acting like total asses to each other.”

“I think someone is getting a little clingy,” laughed Vegeta.

Bulma blushed and slapped her forehead. Why hadn’t she thought about her words _before_ she had said them? Of course, that sounded clingy – like she was catching feelings or something.

_‘Ugh! How can I save myself from this prick?”_

Prompt 5: Achievement

Despite the conversation taking an awkward turn, Bulma was proud of her achievement. Although they had been sneaking around in chats to get to know each other for weeks, they had yet to meet in person.

“Come on, it’ll be fun! We can just meet up for dinner. We don’t have to sneak since no one knows what we look like right?”

“Negative. Several of the guys in the group know me in real life.”

“Really? Like who?”

“If you must know, Kamehabro is my roommate and so is WildMane69. I know a few of the others too.”

“I didn’t know you had roommates. 6 weeks of private chats and you never once mentioned them. Why is that?”

Vegeta was silent as if choosing his words carefully. There was a cough and more silence.

“Well, I…. I didn’t want you to think I was.. a loser,” he said almost too quietly.

“Why would I ever think that? Lots of people have roommates. I had roommates too, a while back. Truth be told, I live with my parents!”

He could hear her laughing to ease the tension but he still felt somewhat annoyed that he had to hide his predicament from her. Hell, if he was honest with her, he’d tell her that he didn’t even have a cell phone at the moment.

“So?”

Her voice rang through his ear and soothed what little tension she had at the moment.

“So, what?”

“So, do we have a date? Don’t worry so much about what you have going on in your life. Just once. That’s all I’m asking – to meet just once.”

“F-fine. But I won't be free for about 3 weeks, think you can wait that long?”

“Achievement unlocked! BlueBabe420 meets PrinceFlame in 3 weeks!” she squealed into the mic.

Vegeta nodded, saying his goodbye and wondering how he would make this happen seeing as how he’d lost his job last week.

Shit.

 

 

Prompt 6: Level Up

“YES! I leveled up again!”

Vegeta heard the voice from the other room and cringed a little. He knew they were suspecting something with how he always stayed in his room after games.

He waited a bit longer to get his “game face" on. 5 minutes later and he walked out nonchalantly, waiting for Raditz to make a comment of some sort.

“Hey, Geets! That last game was intense! We only just barely made it through,” said Raditz seemingly ignoring the fact that Vegeta had still been online for a good 20 minutes after it was over.

“So, who were you talking too? Were you still arguing with BlueBabe420 all this time?” asked Goku in a very innocent tone. Of course, he wouldn’t think anything of it, he was too dense.

“Something like that. Bailed on her not long after though, she’s too annoying,” he responded with no emotion.

“Too bad. She sounds cute! Too cute for you in my opinion,” teased Raditz.

 _“Too cute for me?”_ Vegeta leered at him with an offended yet ‘if only you knew’ glare. “I doubt she is _too cute_ and if anything she’s _too good_ for a lowlife like you. At least, she acts that way.”

“Aw, don’t be so touchy! I’m only kidding hahaha,” chuckled Raditz with his hands up in surrender.

Goku looked at his older brother and then to his best friend and wondered why there seemed to be so much tension there.

If he didn’t know any better, he’d say they were competing for her attention. Not that he noticed either of them getting it outside the game.

 

Prompt 7: Joystick

Bulma looked at the screen for far longer than she should have. Her eyes beginning to blur and water from staring like a zombie. She fiddled with the joystick on her controller absentmindedly as she went through the night's events over and over.

She couldn’t believe he said yes! He never seemed like the type to meet offline. What even was she? His girlfriend? His game pal? His secret buddy?

Whatever she was, she knew one thing for certain – _she had no clue what to wear!_

Rushing to the closet, she started sifting through her clothes and wondering if she could even decide on something to wear 3 weeks in advance. Would she dress sexy? Casual? Formal? Nerdy?

Bulma couldn’t help but be excited yet nervous over finally getting a chance to meet the man with the sexy voice she often talked to when no one was around.

 

Prompt 8: Player

Vegeta rummaged through the fridge while the brothers yelled at each other over the new game they were playing.

He wondered if he could bring himself to ask Raditz for advice but not give away too much information. Raditz was well-known as a _player_ when it came to women. He hated the thought of asking someone for help but if Raditz could get laid with his stupid lines, maybe Vegeta could have some luck as well.

“You’re cheating! You can’t just use the revive code every time you’re about to die!” yelled Goku, seemingly unable to get the upper hand.

“It’s a _cheat_ code for a reason!” shouted Raditz, his laughter reaching goofy nerd status as he laughed harder and harder at his brother's misfortune.

_‘No way. I can't ask that giant goofball for help. How does he ever hook up with girls with that laugh?’_

Vegeta shook his head and slammed the fridge shut. He needed a plan of some sort. He needed… a way to pay for the damn date!

He rubbed his temples and wondered why he allowed himself to get into this situation. He knew he was broke, yet he went ahead and agreed. Not bothering to formulate a plan for getting some cash together.

3 weeks was enough time to get a job, sure, but he had so many debts to repay as it was.

He needed a plan… he needed…

“Hey, how about we spice things up a bit?” he asked as he sat on the end of the couch that was dubbed his.

The brothers stopped their chatter and looked at each other. Then back at Vegeta.

“Spice things up how?” asked Goku.

 

 

Prompt 9: Controller

Vegeta held up the controller waiting for the brothers to respond to his proposition. Play for bets. They knew he was almost completely broke, but also that Mortal Kombat was a game he never lost at.

“Why are you challenging us, Vegeta? Do you owe a blue-bombshell some money? Is that what happened, you let your mouth put money you didn’t have on the line?” questioned Raditz with a knowing look in his eye.

Vegeta was shocked that he would even suggest that, but it was better than the truth as far as he was concerned.

“Sure, why not? That’s not what this is about but whatever you want to believe is fine with me. Are you taking the bet or not?”

Raditz considered and placed the bet money on the glass coffee table next to his “lucky controller.”

Goku also placed his bet money on the table but didn’t remove his hand. Instead, he looked at Vegeta deviously and added to the wager.

“I’ll place double on that bet. If you lose, you tell us what’s really up.”

_SHIT!_

“Nothing is up, Kakarot! I’m just in need of cash! I haven’t had one damn call about my applications all week!”

“Sooooo, is that a no on doubling up? I can tell you’re lying but if you need money that bad, you’ll keep your end of the bargain.”

_How is this idiot suddenly so….knowing!_

“Fine! I'll tell you the truth, the whole truth, but for triple.”

Raditz and Goku both looked at each other and tripled up the bet. Goku adding in that he’d also have to stop calling him “Kakarot" permanently if he lost.

“DEAL!”

 

 

Prompt 10: Final Boss

Bulma played through yet another level of her game, watching the clock all the while. She had played the final boss several times already but she still didn’t feel accomplished.

She guessed it was her nerves getting the best of her. 3 weeks had come and gone, her outfit had been picked out for a week and now it was almost time.

“One more hour and you meet the man behind the screen name,” she told herself out loud.

If she had to be completely honest, she was more nervous about giving in to him. He was so charming! If he had the looks and manners in real life, she may be swayed to… to.. 

Her thoughts trailed off and she shook her head to shoo it away. It's just a first date. She should _not_ be thinking of doing anything until she knew the guy better.

She was a classy woman, not some slutty gamer chick working her way into some random guy’s good graces so he’d let her win or anything. Nope, she was Bulma Briefs and if anything _she_ was the final boss!

 


	2. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma and Vegeta have their date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next one was a Mature BVDN for April, so smut is a given lol but I didn't actually do it during the drabble night which is why I'm posting in May. Again, these are based off of prompts and I don't go back in to add filler. The end of this one is longer cause I didn't stop the timer so I could finish the chapter and smut.
> 
> All comments for this story are being moderated because as I said before, I'm not adding filler and I know how some people get too strung up on details or lack thereof. So don't be upset if your comments don't show, I'll add them when I respond.

**Delectable**

She was late. Vegeta had worked his ass off for 3 weeks, doing everything he could to scrounge up enough money to make this date special for the woman he'd met online, and she was _late._ Perfect. Just what he needed - to look like a fool in front of his roommates/best friends.  


He was still pissed that Goku had won, beat him at his favorite fighting game. “Prick,” mumbled Vegeta as he looked down at his watch for the 30th time in 2 minutes. True to his word, Vegeta had to spill _everything,_ the whole truth. It hadn't been easy to put his pride aside to tell those idiots that he had a date with BlueBabe420, the girl he always said he couldn't stand. At least they hadn't laughed at him - that was a plus.

Just as Vegeta was starting to give up, thinking that this entire time she was just toying with him – playing him like a character from their online game – there she was. The blue hair she had described to him during their talks on her private server was unmistakable. She was absolutely delectable.

It suddenly felt like the hottest autumn evening he had ever felt. His palms were moist, mouth dry, and his stomach had tightened into a knot he wasn't sure he even wanted to untangle. Vegeta pulled at the collar of his button up shirt, hoping that he still looked calm and collected.

 

**A Tiny Bite**

Bulma almost faltered as she walked briskly towards the restaurant she had made reservations at for her date. She hadn’t known what she was expecting he’d look like but she was rather glad that she couldn’t have possibly set her sights too high. _PrinceFlame..._ the screen name flashed in her mind, filing away every detail she could now associate it with. He was hands down the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes. Bulging biceps threatening to burst through the sleeves of his button-up shirt; broad shoulders that stretched his shirt smoothly across his thick-chested frame; and eyes that made her very soul quiver in orgasmic anticipation the moment they made contact with hers.  


She took a deep inhale through her nose trying her best to calm her racing heart and aching, wet center as she took her final steps closer to him. The man was so God-like in every way that she hadn’t even noticed how much taller she was with her 5-inch heels.

“PrinceFlame?”

“Vegeta,” he smirked, eyeing her unique blue hair.  


“Bulma. Why hadn’t we exchanged names before?"  


He simply shrugged as he motioned with one hand in “ladies first” fashion towards the restaurant. He held the door open for her and placed a hand on the small of her back as they entered and were led to their table by the hostess. She had to admit, for being the overly prideful gamer, he was being a total gentleman.

Bulma was loving the amount of attention he was giving her after sitting down and making light conversation. His eyes were trained on hers the entire time, giving off the aura of a wild animal starving and pleading for just a tiny bite. She squeezed her thighs together tightly as she crossed her legs under the table, tempted to let him devour her right then and there.

 

**Guilty Pleasure**

Vegeta’s heart pounded loudly in his chest with every glance he managed to take of her body. He had stared unabashedly at her ass and legs as she had entered the restaurant before him, had to physically restrain himself from coping a feel by setting his wandering hand on the small of her back, and stole glances at her breasts and they threatened to pour out of her dress every time she had shyly looked away.

If she was a drug, he was about to plunge head first into the high and overdose. By the way she was looking at him...she may be feeling the same way. This night could very well be a one-time guilty pleasure but he prayed to every God that usually tormented him with the shit-show that was his life that it wouldn’t be.  


Vegeta licked his lips before tipping his glass of wine to his lips and he could have sworn her eyes rolled back in ecstasy as he did. He could only imagine the lewd imagery going on in that vulgar mind of hers.

 

**Drizzle**

They had been caught in a small sprinkle of rain as they left the restaurant, both knowing exactly where this date was going now. Their evening hadn’t been filled with conversation as Bulma had thought it would’ve been. Online they could talk for hours. So far, they had only made basic conversation while eye-banging each other from across the table.

At one point, she thought she heard herself moan when a drizzle of chocolate sauce from dessert had coated his lower lip and chin. The sexual tension between the two had only grown more charged as she scooted closer to wipe away the sauce with her finger and bring it to her lips. He had made a soft, strangled groan as her tongue deftly cleaned off her finger.

When she had excused herself to the ladies room, she couldn’t help but look back and notice him frantically typing away at his phone. Upon her return, the bill was paid and he had offered her a nightcap….at _his_ place. She contained herself from becoming overly enthused but agreed without a second thought.

 

**Perfect Presentation**

Bros B4 Hoes group chat ~~(named by Raditz lol)~~  


V: “GET OUT”

G: “What?”

R: “We’re in the middle of a campaign, Vegeta, wtf?”

V: “GET OUT OR SO HELP ME I WILL BREAK YOUR LEGS AND THROW YOU OUT WHEN I GET THERE!”

R: “Oh ho ho ho! Is someone bringing a girl home?”

G: “A girl? What for?”

V: “WTF DO YOU MEAN WHAT FOR?”

R: “Do I need to tell you about the birds and the bees, lil bro?”

V: “GET. THE FUCK. OUT!!!”

G: “OOOOHHHHHHH! Got it!”

V: “IF YOU IDIOTS RUIN THIS FOR ME…”

R: “We’re going bro chill!”

R: “So I take it she’s hot?”

V: “-_-”

G: “is that a yes?”

V: “JUST GET OUT! YOU HAVE 10 MINS”

R: “Condoms are in the bathroom cabinet, video camera is in my room ;)”

V: “I’m going to make your life hell for even suggesting the last thing”

G: “Why is it suddenly scarier that he’s not using caps?”

G: “RADITZ JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW LMAO! HE’S ALREADY DOWN THE BLOCK XD”

V: “GOOD! GET YOUR ASS OUT TOO”

G: “Okay, okay… doors locked and I lit some candles to get the bro stink out”

V: “THNX”

 

Vegeta had put his phone away just as Bulma emerged from the bathroom. He left the cash in the small bill folder and met her halfway, hopefully hinting that he’d like to take her elsewhere and not that he was ready for the date to end.

It was a 3-minute drive in utter silence as she playfully fiddled with the hem of her dress from the passenger seat of his car. Vegeta struggled to focus on the road rather than the woman hiking her dress higher and higher. When they arrived at the rental house, he had basically ripped the car door off the hinges trying to get her inside as quickly as possible.

She hadn’t waited for him to even close the front door before she crushed her lips to his. Vegeta had grabbed her, lifting her up and allowing her legs to wrap tightly around his waist as he clumsily headed towards his room.

It hadn’t taken long for either of them to undress, both refusing to play the submissive and their clothes were fervently ripped off. Now she lay on his bed, nude with legs splayed wide open in perfect presentation for him. Her neatly trimmed blue curls garnishing the second dessert he’d have that night.

 

**Taste**

It had taken just one taste of his lips to know that there was no turning back now. He was everything she could have never imagined in a million years. Even a wish to some magical dragon would have never been able to grant her the pleasure that was this man as a whole. His strong body that had her aching the moment she saw him, the way he easily carried her as if she weighed virtually nothing, the way he looked at her with the most powerful gaze that had her panties so wet she had disposed of them in the restaurant bathroom, but most of all… it was how godly he looked naked.

She was speechless the moment she finally pulled away from him to lay back. His body was the epitome of manly - thick bulging muscles everywhere she looked, caramel skin glistening with lustful sweat, scars marring his perfect flesh that just made him look more rugged, and his cock...oh god it was more than she had ever taken but she _wanted_ it. _Needed it._

His eyes roamed over her greedily and she couldn’t help the pride that swelled through her as his thick erection twitched for her. He was painstakingly gentle and slow with her as he finally began moving his hands up her legs. His lips leaving moist kisses on her thighs as he lowered himself closer to her center. She gasped the moment his tongue stole a taste of her, his hum of satisfaction making her ache for more of those animalistic sounds his gruff, deep voice had been teasing her with since her lips first touched his.

It didn’t take long for him to elicit her screams begging him to fill her. She was almost embarrassed by how needy she sounded. How… **_desperate_**. Vegeta didn’t mind, it seemed. He had complied, shoving himself within her with ease from her thoroughly coated center. She had screamed his name instantly, feeling him stretch her deliciously as he growled into her neck.

His sounds were amazing. The rough, demanding way he talked dirty into her ear - as if he was speaking to her through their private chat server – would have Bulma coming undone in minutes. She held onto him for dear life, digging her nails into his back every time he moaned and told her she felt amazing.

“P..pl….please, Vegeta….h-harder!” she stuttered through his relentless pounding.

“God, woman, I’m going to break you in half if you keep begging like that.”

Her eyes rolled back as she tightened around him. His thrusts hitting her sweet spot with enough force to have her squirting once he pulled out.

“Holy fuck!” He shouted with a groan, ripping off the condom and covering her in return.

He laid himself next to her as he fought what felt like a losing battle to catch his breath. Bulma was still shaking for the orgasmic high but couldn’t help but let out a sharp laugh. He looked at her in confusion, one brow lifted as she smiled at him.

“....and you didn’t want to meet in person.”

“Hmph! I didn’t know you wanted to fuck me so bad.”

She giggled and turned to face him, laying her head on his shoulder and running a hand over his chiseled torso.

“Well...I don’t think I’ve ever met someone with the rock hard body like this. Couldn’t help myself after seeing you - I just _had_ to know what it felt like.”

Vegeta snorted and a red tint colored his cheeks. She knew he didn’t want to admit it, but based on his smile, he had felt the same way about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading the random bullshit I make up on the spot during these drabbles lol.


	3. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme was Coffee Shop and Vegeta is now a barista lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally don't beef up these things but these prompts gave me smut vibes so I added a bit in there lol. Here's a lemon warning that I drew and honestly kinda hate the more I look at it but I wanted to use it anyway XD
> 
>   *Reminder: Comments are moderated*

Espresso

The morning came far too soon and the sun was already trying to burn through his eyelids. Vegeta groaned and pulled the pillow out from under his head to cover his face. He hated mornings. If mornings were a person, he'd kick the daylight out of it.

  


It had already been one week since his first and only date with Bulma, the blue babe of his dreams, and now he had to postpone the next one. He'd finally secured a job, not one he wanted but one he definitely needed.

  


His alarm rang and he glared into his pillow, ready to curse but knowing he _had_ to get up, _had_ to go to work…..at the damn Coffee Shop. If he didn't go, well, Kami forbid those stuck up businessmen got to their offices without their morning espresso **.** They could shove it for all he cared.

  


Vegeta was ready in 15 minutes, shuffling towards the door when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

  


_"Have a good day!_ _😘_ _" - Bulma_

  


"Tch! Yeah right," he muttered as he finally headed out the door. He paid no mind to the fact that she was texting so early, perhaps without his morning grogginess, he would have seen it as a red flag.

  
  


Grind

She watched from the rival cafe across the street. She hated mornings, probably as much as Vegeta by the way he chastised her for texting so early, but _this_ morning was different. She looked at her watch again and mused to herself as she waited for the Prince of flamed hair to show himself.

  


Bulma was extremely proud of herself for this one. She'd showed up at Vegeta's door the night before, livid that he hadn't been answering her texts, only to find out that he'd gotten a job at the Coffee Shop (yes, it's literally named Coffee Shop). Raditz had given her everything she wanted to know for the asking - and a little cleavage but she had gladly overlooked that.

  


She had gone home and plotted. What to do? What to say? Now she was getting her chance to force that second date out of him. She hadn't known he was starting his grind again but she was still insisting on seeing him again. Their last encounter had been far too good to let this man go without it being on _her_ terms.

  


"There he is…." She smiled cheerfully as she checked her makeup and waited for an appropriate amount of time before surprising the buff God at his new job.

  
  
  


Coffee Date

Vegeta prepped his area as he did every morning for the past 4 days. It was tedious and stupid in his opinion but he did as he was told to keep this damn job. He hadn't expected the chipper voice from behind him to sound so familiar, but somehow he knew _she_ would find out.

  


"Hey there, big guy! Do you think you have time to join me for a coffee date?"

  


He hissed quietly, fuming while thinking of nothing but cutting off Raditz's hair - who's fault he was positive this was. Taking a deep breath, he finally turned and was instantly given the calming breath of fresh air he needed. She looked stunning, as usual. Or at least he assumed considering this was only their second encounter.

  


"Sorry, ma'am, but someone has to make the coffee. I hope I can treat you to one later?"

  


The words exited his mouth on their own - he had no clue where that shit came from - but she seemed to be enjoying it.

  


"Oh. I see. Well, perhaps I'll take a frozen coffee with plenty of whipped cream on top? I think I'd like to stay and….enjoy the view."

  


She smiled so sweetly that he had to stop himself from asking if her sweet lips were enough to sweeten her coffee, but he cleared his throat instead. Filling her order and for some reason, flexing every chance he had just for her.

  
  
  
  


Whipped Cream

Bulma stared at Vegeta as he worked hastily behind the counter. He appeared to be trying his best to ignore her but that seemed rather hard for him to do considering she was scooping the whipped cream up with her finger and slowly licking it away. She knew he was watching and knew he was trying to work, but what fun is dating Bulma Briefs if she didn't fuck with you?

  


Dating? Is that what they were doing? She hadn't even asked him about it. So far, it was just a fling with some conversation here and there in between. Hell, they hadn't even played online since that date. They were always on at different times or not at all since they could just text.

  


She supposed she could ask him later but for now… _.oops, dropped whipped cream on my shirt! How clumsy of me!_

  
  
  


Caramel

He stole as many glances as he could, trying not to mess up any orders in the process. If there was anything he hated more than her current distraction, it was having to deal with agitated customers cursing about how they _NEEDED_ their morning coffee done correctly.

  


As if to sense his sexual frustration, here came the woman. She waited patiently at the pickup counter as he continued making the overly sweet concoction the bearded customer had uncharacteristically ordered. When he finally turned and handed him the drink, she smiled and fluttered her eyes at him.

  


"May I please have a small drizzle of caramel? The espresso is a bit **_stronger_** than I'm used too."

  


He hadn't missed her over-enunciation on the word "stronger" or how her eyes drifted down his arms and torso as she said it.

  


"Sure," he said nonchalantly as he grabbed the bottle. "Anything else?" He asked while glancing to the customer she had cut in front of.

  


"That's all for now," she grinned as she turned and apologized to the man she’d stepped in front of who had been staring at her bottom the entire time.

  


Vegeta rolled his eyes and continued his work, noting that she was going right back to her spot to tease him a bit more. Once the line settled long enough for Vegeta to take a quick break, he hastily rushed to the cooler in the back. Cooling down was the only thing on his mind but apparently not on hers.

  


Bulma snuck around the counter and avoided every worker almost like an assassin coming up on her target. She found Vegeta in the cooler, eyes closed and breathing in the cool air through his nostrils. His eyes cracked open and widened comically large when he realized it was her invading his space.

  


“What the hell are you doing back here?”

  


“I was just going to ask you for some...cream,” she said softly with her eyes glistening with mischievous intent to accompany her less than subtle hint.

  


Vegeta gulped audibly, not usually one to back down from a challenge, every alarm setting off in his head warning him that this couldn’t end well if they were caught. **_If_** they were caught.

  


“Bulma, I’m…”

  


“Just let me get what I need and I promise you, it won’t take long.”

  


“Tch! How can you be so sure of that?”

  


“Well you’re already halfway there,” she grinned cheekily. Her eye drifting down to his pants and over the already obvious erection.

  


“.......you have 5 minutes,” Vegeta growled, unbuttoning his pants hastily. He knew he wanted this more than she did at this point and if they were fast, maybe they’d get away with it.

  


Bulma smiled, walking towards him and crushing her lips to his before finally lowering to her knees. The floor was cold enough to make her think she’d get frozen to it but that was the least of her worries at the moment. She gave Vegeta a few good strokes before finally taking him in deep into her mouth. His gasps and hushed moans were music to her ears as she worked him fervently.

  


As promised, it hadn’t taken long for him to reach his peak. Her hands and mouth were relentless in their assault and just as she took him down her throat as far as she physically could for the big finale, the cooler door swung open.

  


There at the entrance stood the manager, red-faced and shocked frozen. Bulma stopped, dick in throat and eyes on the manager as she tried her best not to expose Vegeta to her. The tears in her eyes rushing down her cheeks as she tried not to choke.

  


Vegeta hadn’t heard or seen the door open, he’d cum so hard at that exact moment that his eyes were rolled back and ears thumping with his rapid beating heart thrumming from the excitement and danger of what they had just done. By the time he came back down from his orgasmic high, the manager had quietly requested he see her in the office in 1 minute.

  


Bulma had pulled away sheepishly, coughing and wiping her cheeks and mouth with her hands. She gave him an apologetic look and left.

  
  
  


Black, no sugar

Bulma sat uneasily in her chair across from him, he could almost sense it in the air. She stared at him innocently enough but he was sure it was just because of the angry sneer he was giving her.

  


"Woman…"

  


"Wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken things too far. I shouldn't have come to your work and….bothered you. I just _really_ wanted to see you again. I **_needed_** to see you again," she finished with a blush.

  


It was bad enough that they had been caught, her mouth and throat penetrated by his cock, but now she was trying to make him forgive her. After he'd almost lost his job!

  


"Bulma…"

  


"Okay, wait. Just...give it to me straight. Black, no sugar," she said trying to reference his now on-the-line job. "What _are_ we? Are we together? Are we fuck buddies? Are we online gamer rivals? I need to know….so I can stop making a fool of myself."

  


Vegeta stared at her in contemplation, wondering why the hell she thought he'd know. Usually, he took his cues from the woman in the relationship. If they were interested, they'd keep calling. If they weren't, he'd find someone else.

  


It was simple enough to figure out but with Bulma things already seemed complicated. She wanted clarification where normally he'd just wing it. Perhaps that's why his relationships didn't last?

  


"Look, can we talk later? I _really_ need this job and I have 2 minutes to get back. Just…don't come in here doing…. _that_ again. I need this," he said calmly as his face softened.

  
  
  


Skin Like Mocha

Bulma drifted into her bedroom numbly. The day hadn't turned out like she had planned but somehow she had still managed to get what she wanted. She thought about it on replay, his words firm but softly spoken.

  


_"I need this."_

  


If the fool would have just told her more about himself she wouldn't have almost cost him his job. She hadn't meant for that but she understood now. He was much too proud to divulge that much information to the girl he was trying to impress.

  


She sighed as she tossed herself onto her bed, her mind drifting back to the moment at the coffee shop where he'd given in to her. His skin like mocha and his eyes burning her like black coffee. He was just what she had needed that morning and yet she was still unsatisfied.

  


What she wouldn't do to have him closer to her, in the same facility. She knew better than that though. She knew he would be as distracting to her as she was to him. At some point, she would have to figure out if her feelings were genuine or just another passing fling. For now, she'd have to settle for whatever memories he gifted her.

  


The guilt overpowered her and she couldn't resist - she grabbed her phone, typing and hitting send before she could lose her nerve.

  


_"Can I make this up to you somehow?"_

  
  
  


Rush

Vegeta headed home in a rush hoping to avoid the manager but sadly was still caught at the door. Five days into this job and he already had his first write up. He accepted it as politely as he could since he was aware he fucked up but he was still going to throw a tantrum later.

  


Why he let this woman get under his skin the way she had, he couldn't be sure but she was dug in there like a parasite. Feasting on every heated glance he had tossed her way. He ignored the heated blush he was sure was highlighting his face under the burning sun and stomped down the street. Luckily this place was just 3 blocks from his place and he saved money on gas.

  


His phone buzzed in his pocket and he tried to ignore it, knowing it would be _her_ sending messages. Nope, he wasn't answering. He was going to let her stew in her guilt a while longer. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd encounter her online and annihilate her in their online world. That'll teach her.

  


It buzzed again and he almost ripped the damn pocket off to answer but was surprised to see Goku's name across the screen.

  


_"Yo, Geets! We're gonna have a party tomorrow night. Invite your babe!"_

  


_"Sorry, that was Raditz and also this was his idea. I think he likes her or thinks she has hot friends she can bring."_

  


He rolled his eyes and ground his teeth together.

  


"How can this day be any worse!" He growled to himself.

  


*BUZZZ*

  


And there it was. The text he had been waiting for. How could she make this up to him, he wondered as he hurriedly walked along the sidewalk.

  
  
  


A Cup of Tea

Later that night, Bulma confessed her sins to her mother over a cup of tea. She told her _everything,_ including the less than ladylike behavior she has exhibited.

  


"I don't know what to do, Mom. I don't want to bother him but I don't want to lose him either. He's just...unlike anyone I've ever met. Rough around the edges but just as fascinating as any experiment I've ever conducted."

  


Panchy sipped her tea quietly as she listened to her daughter rant and rave about this wonderful yet mysterious man she had found herself tangled with. She nodded and chose her words carefully.

  


"Well, he must be something special if you gave him the goods on the first date!"

  


"MOOOMMMM! OMG, WHY DID I TELL YOU THAT?!"

  


"Oh hush, you know that a man that keeps your interest is hard to find. Maybe you should wait and let him come to you? He sounds just as interested but you can't badger a man like that. Wait a while and then chase him again. Sometimes fishing takes several attempts to get the big fish on the hook."

  


Bulma rolled her eyes at her mother, not gracing her with a response. Of course, she would think she needed to dangle the bait a bit more. Not like this strategy wouldn't work, but Bulma preferred the more _direct_ approach.

  
  
  


Barista

Vegeta stared back at the screen a little confused and slightly agitated. Did she really just….??

  


*Screenshot* “ _I updated your contact! Buff Barista is totally you __😘”_

  


_'Ugh! Whatever.'_ He thought as he replied.

  


_"I'll change yours to 'Blue Ball Breaker' if you don't change it back!"_

  


_"Fine. Fine!_ _😂_ _"_

  


He waited a while longer before thinking back to her earlier question. How _could_ she make it up to him? On one hand, torturing her with Raditz's presence at the party could be fun...but…

  


No, what if she thought he was easier to wrap around her finger. No way was that going to happen.

  


_"Meet me later? I have a proposition."_

  


He waited for her reply, anxious as the minutes ticked by.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	4. Space/Astronomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SUPER behind on these drabbles lmao! This was supposed to be motivation but I ended up caught up in my own madness that I'm late to the party and telling myself I'll do it during the week. Hopefully I'll get the next one done before this month's drabble hits and makes me behind by 2 months again. 
> 
> (Reminder that comments are moderated)

**Stars in Your Eyes**

Vegeta sat nervously on the park bench as he watched the headlights of the passing cars across the small pond. She was late, seemingly as per usual. She had agreed to meet to return the favor for almost getting him fired but Vegeta still wasn’t even sure what he was going to ask of her. If anything, he just wanted to finish what they had started back at the coffee shop, or in his case, have another round. 

  


It was completely unlike him to let someone convince him of doing something so lewd in a public place, much less at his job, but this bluenette seemed to be some power-wielding vixen. He hated to admit it but he would probably sell his soul just to see her smile, or better yet… writhing under him as he gave himself to her completely.

  


_‘I’m pathetic. I’ve only seen this girl in person twice and I’m drooling over her like some love-sick puppy. Tch! What’s come over me?’_ he wondered.

  


He was so lost in thought, staring up at the sky that he hadn’t noticed Bulma pull up and walking over to him. Vegeta damn near jumped out of his skin when she waved a hand in front of his face. 

  


“Hey, lover boy! Didn’t mean to scare you,” she giggled as she took a seat next to him. “So, what is this _favor_ I’m going to have to do in order to make things up to you? I promise I’m already never going back into your shop again. I don’t think I can look your manager in the eye again after what she watched me do… for a little longer than was necessary, I might add.” 

  


“I don’t know yet…”

  


“What do you mean? Why even call me out here if you weren’t gonna make me grovel and beg for forgiveness?”

  


“Well, let's not rule that out,” quipped Vegeta, giving her a lascivious look. “I kind of… just… wanted to see you,” he added in a murmur. 

  


Bulma looked over at him and smiled softly, the big sap avoiding her eyes. “Well, I’m sure you’ll think of _something_ I can do to make it up to you. But for now… I don’t mind sitting here with you.”

  


“Actually,” Vegeta smirked, “I had a different idea for tonight. Come on.”

  


“What? Where are we going?” asked Bulma, noting that he was facing a small hiking trail. She was highly unprepared for a hike, what with her 5-inch heels and such. She had only worn them because she thought Vegeta would like them… on his shoulders. 

  


He held out his hand to her, tilting his head in the direction they would be heading. “Just a quick walk. Don’t worry, it’s not far.”

  


Feeling a bit uneasy about the rocky path and the steep incline, Bulma hesitated slightly. Her eyes met Vegeta’s and she was feeling less unsure and a bit more confident. She didn’t know why, but the way he looked at her made her feel so safe. 

  


“You know, if it wasn’t for how good the reflection of the stars in your eyes is, I’d think you were luring me into a trap,” she sighed with a small hint of pink on her cheeks.

  


“Maybe I am?”

  


“Maybe I’m okay with that…”

 

  


**Moonlight Desires**

They walked for about 5 minutes and the heels were already killing her! It didn’t help that she had almost twisted her ankle twice on the rocky terrain. Bulma stole a glance at Vegeta as they continued to walk to who-knew-where. He seemed distracted as if he was overthinking the whole “favor” thing. It wasn’t a big deal to Bulma, at least not in the sense that he’d have to ask for something right away. The way she saw it; the longer he waited to ask, the more time she’d have to get to know him. 

  


“Just over this small hill and past a few trees,” he said breaking her out of her thoughts. 

  


She looked up at the hill and noted the man-made forest coming up on the other side. It had been planted in the middle of West City and had several small ponds surrounding it. If she was being honest, Bulma had never dared venture into the trees and was feeling uneasy again. Reports of violent and troublesome children in the area had surfaced at least 13 years ago and her father warned her to steer clear.

  


“Vegeta, I don’t know about this,” she whispered with a tremble. 

  


“Don’t tell me the great ‘BlueBabe420, conqueror of online worlds,’ is a little scared of some trees?” Vegeta teased with a mischievous smirk.

  


She almost slapped him for comparing a game world that was entered from the safety of her room to a small forest of trees surrounded by darkness and the unknown intentions of a man she barely knew but thought better of it. Instead, she put on a brave face and turned her nose up at him.

  


“For your information, I just don’t want to be out here all night. I have things to do in the morning,” she huffed. 

  


“Yeah right,” scoffed Vegeta. He led her through the trees about 3 more minutes before he pointed up to a treehouse that was barely visible from the ground. He let her go first and Bulma almost swooned at how much of a gentleman he was for having her stop after 2 steps so he could remove her shoes for her. 

  


Once at the top, Vegeta placed her shoes in a nearby corner while she looked around. It had 3 windows and no roof. From here, she had the most perfect view of the stars and moon. No light pollution from the nearby buildings to distort the atmosphere. In one corner was a blanket and a cooler she assumed held a few adult drinks. He planned this, just for her, and she was on cloud 9.

  


She gasped when he pressed up against her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. He stuck his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply as if he could smell her moonlit desires wafting over his senses. Bulma couldn’t resist any longer and turned to press her lips gently to his. 

  


The way he held her, grazed his fingertips across her skin, and used his tongue to persuade her to give in to him had her feeling as though she was in a romance novel. They moved slowly towards the corner, never releasing each other from their embrace as the blanket was found. 

Bulma was the first to pull away, grasping at the hem of his shirt to indicate what she wanted from him. She damn near melted when he smirked at her, pulling up her skirt instead…..

 

 

**Supernova**

Vegeta enjoyed every soft moan that accompanied his delicate touches on her thighs. The sound of her breath increasing as he moved closer and closer to his target had him wanting nothing more than to tease her. Would she enjoy that? Would it draw this moment out longer? Or the bigger question, would he last longer - relish the warmth of her flesh as if this was the last time he would ever get to pleasure her? 

  


Her grip on his hair tightened, letting him know that he was stationary for far too long in the wrong spot. Smirking against her inner thigh, he inhaled deeply and drove her to quietly whine. Slowly, he inched his fingers up to the hem of her panties - his rough fingers tickling her skin and leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. 

  


He pulled them down at a snail’s pace, keeping his eyes focused on his prize as she lifted her hips to help him remove the thin cotton material covering her. Pressing his lips to her inner thigh, Vegeta moved upwards to her exposed womanhood, intent on repaying her for her actions earlier in the day. He could almost picture her face, eyes rolled back and mouth slightly parted, as she gasped when his tongue teased her outer lips. 

  


“I’m going to make you pay for humiliating me today,” he growled dangerously.

  


“Mmmmm, punish me, Vegeta,” Bulma whispered as he gently parted her with two fingers.

  


She was sweeter than he remembered, not that it had been that long since their first encounter, yet he felt as if it was the first time. Nothing he remembered was the same except the thrill of making her scream. That was it, that was the mission - make her scream to the heavens. 

  


This was much more sensual than their first time. They weren’t in a rush to feel each other up and get off, this was different. At least, it felt that way. Every moan into her folds as he licked and sucked had her returning them at twice the volume. He pressed on, inserting one then two fingers into her, causing Bulma to move her feet in search of more stability. 

  


She ignored his comment about being still, her ears drumming with the oxytocin rush of her oncoming orgasm. Gripping his hair tighter and pulling his face closer to her pussy, Bulma screamed, “Oh God! Oh God, Vegeta! I’m coming!”

  


Vegeta ignored the obvious statement and pressed on, licking her sensitive bud until she was desperately pushing him away. Her throat was dry and horribly raspy as she finally got him to back off. It was incredible, an orgasm on par to that of a **supernova** \- explosive and blinding...

  


 

**Across the Universe**

Bulma gasped as she tried to reclaim her breath. It was strange to have such a strong orgasm from just oral sex, or at least she thought it was strange. Maybe that said more about her past lovers than her, considering that Vegeta had no problem at all. This man was a pleasure God if she’d ever met one.

  


As she finally began to come down, the feeling in her legs slowly returning from the cold, numbness that had wrapped itself around them, she looked down to see Vegeta pulling off his shirt - the collar at the front of his neck and a small portion of his chest drenched. She did it again, she squirted. 

  


“Sorry, Vegeta,” she blushed as the shirt landed near her head. “I...I don’t usually do that.”

  


“What?”

  


“I don’t usually...you know...make a mess...like _that.”_ She was feeling hotter than before as she avoided his eyes. 

  


“You’ve gotta be kidding,” chuckled Vegeta as he made himself comfortable between her legs, sitting on his haunches. “You did the last time and trust me, I wasn’t even trying to get you to.”

  


“Oh Kami, this is embarrassing,” she whined and covered her face with her hands.

  


“Why is it embarrassing? If anything you’re stroking my ego a bit. I must be doing something right to get you off so good with not much effort. I bet if I gave you my best, I could make you cum so good they’ll hear your scream **across the universe** ,” grinned Vegeta, his eyes burning into her like she was prey.

  


She was speechless, her, Bulma Briefs, out of words! How do you even respond to something like that? Was he seriously just this good? It was oddly satisfying though, she was normally hard to please and here she found a man that could probably get the job done with that intense stare. 

  


“How are you so perfect?” She asked without thinking.

  


“Hm, I’m tempted to ask the same thing.”

  


Bulma stared up at him in awe, watching his lips as he lowered himself closer to her. His kiss was soaked in her own juices and though she’d normally hate that, something about the way his scent mingled with hers made her content. As if she’d marked her territory and any woman standing too close would know it. 

 

 

**Ignition**

The way she moaned into the kiss, hungered for more even though he was certain her orgasm was still strongly smeared on his face, triggered his **ignition**. His past lovers always hated that, made him wash his face and brush his teeth before they would come near his face, yet here was his Bulma. God, she truly was perfect.

  


Vegeta broke the kiss and started pulling at her clothes. He wanted her bare, wanted to feel her skin against his and she seemed to be thinking the same thing as she helped him undress her. Once they were finally naked, he lowered his hips to meet hers, entering with ease from her well-coated center. She wrapped herself around him, their body heat keeping each other warm as a cool, welcomed breeze drifted through the treehouse. 

  


He kept his movements slow and deliberate, enjoying the moment so he could keep his sanity intact for the next few days. Although, he was certain it wouldn’t work. This woman had become his drug - he needed her, suffered from withdrawals when he wasn’t connected to her. Maybe that’s why she sought him out today? Maybe she was as addicted as he was? 

  


Her whispered moans brought him back to the present and he almost growled into her neck. How dare she be so _quiet?_ He picked up his pace, thrusting just a little harder than before to elicit a louder series of moans. Vegeta waited a few moments and did the same thing, increasing speed and fucking her just a little harder.

  


“I hope you haven’t forgotten that this is a punishment?” He said in a deep, lascivious voice. 

  


Bulma squealed in delight, much to his surprise, and said, “I like this ‘lovemaking’ feel but I _LOVE_ it when you’re rough.”

  


“Fuck, will you marry me?” He asked almost sarcastically. If she said yes he would sell his soul to the devil just to buy her a ring. She really _was_ perfect.

  


She giggled and moaned, “only if you fuck me harder, Vegeta.”

  


The lecherous grin he gave her sent chills down her spine and faster than she thought a human could move, he pulled out and flipped her over. Her hips were lifted to the perfect angle as he entered and she almost came on the spot. Her walls began clenching around him and he slapped her ass leaving a pink tint on the cheek. 

  


“I didn’t say you could cum yet, bitch.” He slapped her again and Bulma gasped.

  


“I’m sorry,” she whined as she tried her best to hold back. He pounded harder, grabbing her hair and pulling roughly - her moans turning into screams as she begged for more. 

  


**Lift-Off!**

Each rough slap on her ass elicited filthy words from the blue-haired seductress. Vegeta had long since let go of her hair to grab her hips for more stability as he rammed himself into her. She couldn’t take it, he told her not to cum yet but she couldn’t hold back. 

  


Her orgasm was intense and she screamed his name so loud it echoed through the trees. Vegeta was less than pleased in his tone but his expression was far opposite.  He loved it, but she needed further punishment for ignoring his order. 

  


She tried to apologize but Vegeta slapped her ass again, her cheek red and swollen from his brutal assault. He flipped her back over and re-entered swiftly, leaning in close so that he could whisper into her ear. 

  


“You are going to pay for cumming without being told,” he hissed, his face countering his tone again with the playful look in his eyes.

  


Bulma almost moaned but fought against it, opting to play along as Vegeta began to reposition himself over her. She laid there in surrender, eyeing Vegeta with confidence as he plotted her demise. The thought struck him suddenly and he wondered just how far she was going to let him go. 

  


Placing one hand around her neck, he squeezed. He began to move his hips again, feeling as though she’d rested enough by now, and continued to tighten his grip around her neck until she gasped. She clenched around him and he figured he unlocked another kink this woman likely didn’t know she had. She was allowing him to have his way but she was _definitely_ enjoying every minute.

  


Vegeta began fucking harder and harder - the noises she made much quieter due to his grip on her neck, but that was hardly enough to stop her from screaming. 

  


“P...please, Vegetaaaa, let...let me cum...pleeeaassseeee,” she begged him as he gave her all he had. 

  


He pounded for a minute longer before feeling his own climax rushing forward. He granted the permission, squeezing her neck just a bit tighter as she started tightening around his cock. They came in synchrony, both gasping and crying out each others name. 

  


Bulma laid still on the blanket as she tried to catch her breath and calm her shaking body before Vegeta finally collapsed on her, his arms barely holding him up enough not to lay his dead weight on her.

After managing to catch his breath enough he pushed his arms against the floor, barely able to **lift-off** enough to roll to the side. They laid there for several minutes, silent aside from their breathing and belated groans, the breeze drifting over their skin giving them chills as it cooled their bodies. 

  


Vegeta propped himself up on his elbow and gently turned Bulma’s face towards his, leaning in to kiss her while his thumb tenderly stroked her cheek. 

  


“It’s amazing how gentle you can be after punishing me not 3 minutes ago,” Bulma teased.

  


“Well, it’s not like you didn’t enjoy all of it,” he paused for a moment, looking into her cerulean eyes with an emotion he had never felt before. He pondered on the feeling or a minute, knowing that he was definitely getting too attached but also finding that he didn’t care. He didn’t want the spur of the moment thing. He didn’t want her having to track him down and he definitely didn’t want to spend his nights constantly thinking about her, wondering if she was still interested in him. 

  


It hadn’t been long, but he was becoming serious and he _liked_ it. “When can I see you again?” he asked never taking his eyes off hers.

  


Bulma’s eyes fluttered happily, she was clearly surprised he was making the effort to schedule a meet-up when she had to beg, plead, and pester him the first time they ever met. 

  


“Any time you want,” she whispered raspily, her voice still somewhat hoarse. “After all, we’re engaged now,” she added with a playful giggle. The color suddenly drained from Vegeta’s face and he was almost speechless. 

  


“Uuhhhhh…..”

  


“I’m kidding, I know you weren’t serious,” she laughed. “Let’s get dressed, I’m getting cold.”

  


He nodded, mostly in relief, and helped her get dressed. Several drinks and a partially dry shirt later, the two decided it was getting late. They were mostly silent during their trek back to Bulma’s car, Vegeta carrying her on his back for half of the way so she wouldn’t die in her heels. They kissed again before Bulma said her goodbye, Vegeta lost in thought as she drove away. 

  


_‘I will marry her someday….”_

  


He walked home slowly, looking up at the stars and hoping they could tell him just when he’d get his shit together for the girl of his dreams.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone send me peer pressure to hurry along the next chapter


	5. Glow (iBVDN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play a game and nothing makes sense cause idk what I'm doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not come @ me with "this isn't how games work" cause I'm doing what I want LMAO (Reminder that the comments are moderated anyway)
> 
> Thank you guys for the peer pressure, I actually did get this chapter done because of it but I started doubting how I would move forward so I ended up trying to get the next chapter done. That....well is still in the making since I'm a bit busy doing Mod stuff for TPTH and Saiyan Tales, BUT I will say this story will likely end with the last BVDN prompts of the year. I just need to make time to finish it.
> 
> For this one, it was an image-based prompt set so you will see the prompts separated by pics instead of titles. This was hard, idk why I struggled the way I did but idk I guess I'm better influenced by a word/phrase/sentence than a picture. Anyways, the ending is probably not gonna make a lick of sense without the rest of their "gameplay" that comes later but I just wanted to post an update so here we are.

Bulma stared at the lava lamp sitting on her desk, relaxed by the slow, freeform movements of the liquid inside. The turquoise glow only slightly illuminating the area as she waited for the game to load on her currently dark tv screen. She contemplated for a while whether she would join Vegeta’s team for the online mission. She knew he said he’d be playing with friends and she knew his friends, save for his roommates, had no clue they had a relationship.

In fact, the few times she had been on the same side as him during past campaigns was when YamBoi360 had invited her in. Poor guy had been trying to get a date out of her for months and she never could turn him down without saying she didn’t date gamers. What a hypocrite she was. It’s not like she could have told him she had already been sending DMs to Vegeta. 

The glowing turquoise lump bobbed up and down in the lava lamp as Bulma smiled, lost in reminiscent thoughts. The first time she ever talked to Vegeta, outside of a shit-talking game chat was to call him an asshole for what she had assumed had been a rage quit. He had blamed his internet connection and she was convinced he’d take the loss if it meant watching her lose too. 

~~Flashback~~

B: You’re an ass! You just cost us the campaign!

V: Bitch my internet crashed! WTF?

B: Liar

V: I don’t need to explain myself to a gamer skank

B: Excuse me?!

V: You’re excused. Now fuck off, I’m busy

B: Block me then, ass monkey

V: No I think I like pissing you off with my presence

V: might fuck around and rage quit for real next time

B: are you always an asshole?

B: does someone not get laid enough?

V: Ha! Is that the best argument you have? Typical gamer skank with no better argument than “you don’t get pussy” or “your dick is probably small”

V: I heard you were smart, what happened there? Lmao

B: I’d rather not waste my education on arguments with men who can’t afford high-speed connections

V: Lol you DMd me to argue about the connection that clearly dropped so what does that say about your education 

B: Ouch

V: yeah that just happened

B: you’re still a prick and you owe me a win

V: I don’t owe you shit

B: I’ve been trying to get on a team that isn’t 12-year-olds to pass this campaign, the least you can do is invite me back in

V: sounds like a personal problem to me

B: ass

V: bitch

**2 mins later**

B: ……. So you wanna go out or something?

V: WTF?!

B: I’m serious XD 

V: Is this for real? It can’t be real

B: YES! Lmao okay, don’t talk shit for once, but you give off bad boy vibes and I’m into it rn

V: ….because I called you a bitch or stupid?

B: can it be both?

V: you are a messed up chick O_0 

B: you have no idea

**Five minutes later**

V: I’m fucked up about this. Why would you want to talk to someone who treats you like shit?

B: You are thinking way too much into this, homeboy

V: I don’t think I’ve ever had good experiences from women who LIKE abuse

B: OMG, NO! I don’t like abuse okay? It’s more of a…. 

V: …??

B: Okay so I work for a company that my parents own and everyone kisses my ass. No one listens to me and everyone is so nice to me, to my face. YamBoi360 actually works for the company and he’s just SO FAKE. You’re the opposite, clearly cause most men just try to talk their way into my pants online. I kind of like that you aren’t like literally every man on here. 

V: so….you have daddy issues?

B: shut up! Lmao 

B: and NO, I don’t. I just think you’d be good in bed 

V: Oh so YOU are trying to get into MY pants?

B: yes

B: call me a bitch and fuck me hard ;-*

V: ….I’m not inviting you back to the campaign

B: PLEASE!!!! 

V: Nah I’m onto you!

B: Fine, I’ll ask someone else >: ] 

V: go for it

B: I’m joining the voice chat this time too

B: And I’m gonna make you uncomfortable 

B: “Oh PrinceFlame, what a sexy voice you have”

V: I'm not saying a damn thing 

B: won't stop me from making you uncomfortable in front of your friends 

V: Two can play at that game…

 

~~End Flashback~~

She sighed and remembered that she hadn’t actually commented on his voice that night. He’d Dm’d her and asked why she had lost her nerve and she almost couldn’t tell him that his voice was definitely the sexiest thing she’d ever heard. Almost. It was the first time he didn’t snap back with an insult or call her a gamer skank. In fact, he not only seemed flattered by it but admitted to her voice not being annoying. 

That was when it all began for them. Just chatting behind the scenes to hear each other’s voices. Bulma really hoped that her voice had the same effect on him as his did for her. Soothing, as if the worst day could be made better by hearing him say her name.

 

The line was silent for a moment while everyone got settled. Sounds of snack packages rustling and cans snapping open as their spaces were set up for easy access. The campaign was supposed to last 3 hours for the online event. Triple incentives and secret equipment to unlock. The game was called “Dimension Wars” and often held online events for multiplayer when the game itself was normally played as a single-player adventure game.

Vegeta took the time to set his character up with his favorite weapons and armor while he waited on everyone to decide which dimension they would be in. The missions had been laid out in their campaign briefing, they would need to find hidden keys and use them to open doors. Simple enough, right? 

Wrong. Each dimension came with different styles of enemies and often adapted your character to blend in with the era they were sent too. You then had to find the hideout of the main boss in each dimension, fight your way in, find the items you were looking for and head to a whole different dimension and do the same to use the items. The items only ever worked in the dimension they came from and you can only carry one dimension’s items at a time. This also meant you wouldn’t know for sure if you were in the right place until you found the hideout but if you were wrong, you’d have to start over in a different dimension.

There were a total of 8 dimensions and typically, having a team of 8 was the smartest way to handle the situation considering any less and you’d spend the whole time finding and using keys one at a time rather than assign 1 person to each key. Finding all 8 would unlock the 9th dimension with twice as many ground to cover and enemies protecting it. It sounded simple enough to accomplish if everyone on the team had the same understanding. Hell it wouldn’t take 3 hours if everyone could manage to help each other out 

Vegeta waited patiently as the event timer counted down, the blue jellyfish in the background of his character’s highrise apartment illuminating its tank. He was immediately reminded of Bulma. What was she doing? Why hadn’t she joined yet? Looking back at the timer, it read 5 minutes. She had time but if she didn’t get in there soon she’d be left with almost no time to stock up her character. 

“Hey, where’s our 8th? I only see 7 of us in the party,” said Goku as if he’d read Vegeta’s mind in wondering where Bulma was but not wanting to ask about her in case someone got suspicious. 

“I sent BlueBabe420 the invite already. She hasn’t accepted it yet,” said Yamcha a little offended. “She’s showing up online.”

Vegeta only smirked knowing full well that YamBoi360 had a crush on her. No matter how many times she rejected him, he still bounced back and tried again. He was persistent, he’d give him that, but at some point, he’d just have to accept no as an answer - it was starting to be pathetic. 

The others chattered for about a minute before Vegeta decided he’d send her an invite himself and DM a threatening msg. 

*invite sent*  
“Get your ass in here or no dates for a month!”

He received a response almost immediately and almost spat his soda all over his screen.

“Yes, Master.”

“Vulgar woman.”

“You love it ;P”

She finally joined the party, making the excuse that she hadn’t gotten the invite YamBoi360 or DistructoFist had sent. They caught her up to speed with their plan and let her pick which dimension she would take first since she was a lady. 

“Let’s do this!” cheered Raditz as the timer counted down the last 20 seconds. 

They entered the game as a group, standing in a grassy field where the portal selection appeared on the screen. They coordinated as they had planned, each jumping into the destination of their choice and updating each other on their progress as they began taking on enemies in search of the hideouts.

 

Ten minutes in and everything was going according to plan, well as much to plan as you could with this game. For the purpose of the event, the game creators had boosted the size of each dimension, making it harder to get across the maps in order to find the hideout. Fewer enemies than usual but several smaller side quests had been added to earn some of the special equipment and more gold so you wouldn’t walk away with nothing. 

Vegeta had already managed to find the hideout and started battling the hordes of giant bugs sent to kill him. His dimension had been somewhat comical if you asked Bulma. He had gotten stuck with the MicroWorld dimension. It was simply a grassy field with flowers but the character was shrunk down to the size of an ant. 

His voice had sounded panicked when he first encountered a large worm with razor-sharp teeth. The voice chat had filled with laughter as his voice began to tremble when he yelled, “Why did it have to be worms?” Bulma encouraged him to just hurry up and kill anything that moved so he could help her out instead. 

She had chosen the Neon City dimension because she just felt like driving some awesome cars. The downside of that was this dimension was the largest map in the game, which meant she had way more ground to cover even with in-game vehicles. She had to search the buildings, in some buildings on the top floors were accessible so you had to try and climb fire escapes in order to get there, sewer systems with giant rats, and even warehouses and airplane hangers. 

Once Vegeta secured his win and the key he needed, he began searching for the door they’d need to open with the proper key. He could relay the coordinates to whoever needed them and if he was lucky, even figure out which dimensional key was needed to open it. 

While he searched for the door, Bulma took it upon herself to find a little apartment. It was on the 12th floor of a highrise and had a very romantic view of the city. Inside, she found several packs of food for energy, healing packs in the medicine cabinet of the bathroom, and a soft-looking bed with a white comforter under a series of dimmed lights on the ceiling that mimicked a calm starry night.  
She looked around the room hoping there was some money or jewelry she could steal and gave Vegeta her coordinates. Thinking it would be hilarious, she posed her character on the bed seductively, or as seductively as she could with the preset lying positions, and waited for Vegeta to show up. 

**3 minutes later**

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me! Did you just lure me into a bedroom?”

“You bet your sweet ass I did,” laughed Bulma as the others began chiming in with their ooo’s and filthy comments.

WildMane69: “Get it, PrinceFlame! Set her world on fire!”

Kamahabro: “I didn’t know you could get on the beds!”

MyCapeIsStuck: “Is it a waterbed?”

3EyedMaster: “Please tell me you guys are going to have a pillow fight and not make your characters do something regrettable?”

WildMane69: “Do the regrettable and send me some clips!”

YamBoi360: “I’d jump into that bed with you, BlueBabe!”

PrinceFlame: “Something tells me she’d jump right out”

DistructoFist: “Whose apartment is it?”

BlueBabe420: “Hell if I know, it was empty when I got here”

3EyedMaster: “Is there a cat? I once found a cat in a highrise and it attacked me”

BlueBabe420: “Nope, only kitty here is attached to me”

Kamehabro: “Do you guys have protection? Wouldn’t want BlueBabe to get stuck with a kid”

PrinceFlame: “Of course I do, I’m wearing my armor!”

*Loud Laughter*

BlueBabe420: “Oh, wait. No, try the other side. No, no the other side! Damn it, PrinceFlame just go to the other side and get on the bed!”

PrinceFlame: “Stop yelling, you’re making him nervous!”

MyCapeIsStuck: “Bet that’s not the first time you’ve had to say that”

WildMane69: “HAHAHAHA IT’S NOT!”

PrinceFlame: “Hey, shut up!”

*Louder Laughter*

PrinceFlame: “Okay, I got it. Here we go!”

BlueBabe420: “Oh my god, can you guys hear that. The bed is actually creaking hahahaha!”

YamBoi360: “What are you guys doing and why do your characters suddenly sound so happy?”

DistructoFist: “When 2 consenting adults find each other attractive…”

3EyedMaster: “they get together and make happy noises…”

MyCapeIsStuck: “Is that how babies are made? I’m going to stop making happy noises if that’s how babies are made.”

Kamehabro: “Nah, I hear that only happens when the girl makes the happy noises”

PrinceFlame: “Just sent you all a clip. Don’t be too jealous.”

……

……

WildMane69: “Why, of all the things you can do on a bed, are you two having a picnic?”

Before anyone else was able to comment, Bulma and Vegeta began screaming.

PrinceFlame: “Oh my God, what is that doing here?”

BlueBabe420: “Did it follow you or is this his apartment?”

PrinceFlame: “I don’t know but fucking shoot it!”

BlueBabe420: “I don’t have my guns! I took them off before I got on the bed!”

PrinceFlame: “I regret this so much!”

BlueBabe420: “Kill it! You’re the man, killing bugs is your job!”

Kamehabro: “What the hell is happening over there?”

PrinceFlame: “The huge ass worm followed me! It won’t fucking die!”

3EyedMaster: “Does this mean that the dimensions are merging?”

MyCapeIsStuck: “I don’t know but if these 2 don’t die we should watch our backs in case other enemies use the portals.”

Kamehabro: “Try using that blade of grass you got with the key”

WildMane69: “Da fuck is a piece of grass gonna do?”

Kamehabro: “How should I know? You must have gotten it for a reason though.”

YamBoi360: “BlueBabe, did you make it out?”

BlueBabe420: “Nope, got my guns but it’s not taking damage and…..oh my god”

*Simultaneous “what” from everyone*

PrinceFlame: “The fucking grass killed it. They can only die with something from their own dimension I guess, but I can’t believe that fucking worked. 

BlueBabe420: “Wow. We almost died cause I was horny…”

WildMane69: “Dying while doing what you love is the dream”

DistructoFist: “So like…..real life horny or…”

BlueBabe420: “Real life horny. PrinceFlame what are you doing later?”

YamBoi360: “What? Him?”

PrinceFlame: “Your mom.”

BlueBabe420: “Nice, I bet she’d enjoy that”

MyCapeIsStuck and 3EyedMaster: “Why do we agree to voice chat with you?”

 

After finally getting back on track, the group was able to coordinate their dimensions and unlock 7 of the 8 doors. All that was left was the massive city setting that Bulma had claimed at the beginning. Now everyone was in her level, searching across the massive map for a hideout that would house the last key they needed. Several more encounters with enemies that jumped through the portals had slowed them down a bit but they were able to keep the good time they’d set.

Still an hour and a half left and Bulma was driving a sports car with glowing pink neon lights. She had managed to pick up a device’s blueprints and spare parts as she went along in her search and was able to have her character rig together some kind of radar to detect the portal energy that would surround the door they needed to unlock. If they were lucky, the key would also be in the same area.  
Bulma smirked to herself as she watched her character on-screen work away on the little device. She had been teased relentlessly by Vegeta and the others the first time they played this game together for choosing the gear tech ability for her character. Most people made use of combat skills, weapons specialists, and things of that nature but Bulma preferred to work smarter when she was stuck. After all, not every problem in the game could be solved by a rocket launcher or punching. 

With the device complete and working she guided the others to the area it pinpointed, boasting about how much of a genius she was for her invention - or the games coded invention. She drove at high speeds down the city streets, making it to the destination first. Inside the building and down several corridors and up at least 50 floors, Bulma found herself standing in front of a door with a dragon on it.  
Unlike the other doors, this one was missing 7 orbs at the bottom. She gathered that the only way to open the door would be to find all 7 and place them into the door. Looking around the room, she spotted scraps of tech and decided to piece together a new device while the others headed her way.

Dreadful music began to play and a cut scene interrupted everyone in the group. The screens shook to indicate that something was coming. Something BIG. A loud thunderous roar echoed through Bulma’s speakers and through her mic to the others who were already back in route. 

“Oh. My. God,” gasped Bulma as piercing red eyes met hers through the screen.

DistructoFist: “What is it?”

YamBoi360: “You still good?”

BlueBabe420: “Ummmm. SHIT SHIT SHIT!! GODAMN IT!” panicked Bulma.

MyCapeIsStuck: “What’s going on over there?”

PrinceFlame: “Don’t tell me you died?”

“No, I’m alive but I’m dodging some kind of King Kong motherfucker! He’s…”

“HOLY SHIT, IT’S ON THE BUILDING!” screamed Kamehabro excitedly. “That’s gonna be a blast to fight!” 

One by one, everyone on the team arrived in their own boosted neon cars and bikes. Each took shot after shot while Bulma found a safe spot for her character while she finished her device and began searching for the orbs. It took everyone fighting and reviving each other from the brink of death to take the large ape out. By the time they succeeded, Bulma found the orbs and unlocked the final door. 

To be continued…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting for this absolute nonsense! I'm gonna try and finish the other one soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully, I can get more written during the next event and have plenty of the good stuff!


End file.
